Various types of laryngoscopes are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a laryngoscope with pressure sensitive blade that includes a removable polymeric section disposed for engagement against a patient's maxillary incisors during intubation, said polymeric section including a rubberlike upper surface for placement against said patient's teeth, and an undersurface disposed in contact with the laryngoscope, wherein a pressure sensor disposed upon the polymeric section undersurface signals pressure exerted atop the upper surface by means of an illuminable signal, said illuminable signal emitting a first color when pressure is sensed atop the polymeric section, and alternately a second color when said pressure is sensed exceeding a pressure threshold.